<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of breath by w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051619">Out of breath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r'>w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r/pseuds/w3lcom3strong3stav3ng3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan lets Lucifer choke him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of breath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay number 1, I'm so sorry that this is super short but my mental health is kinda going down and I'm also very sick on top of that </p><p>Number 2, the next couple of fic in this series are gonna be either ficlets or drabbles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kinktober Day 16 - Choking </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer stares at Dan lying in his bed, he has finally got the Detective to agree that rough sex was so much better than the vanilla shit he was used to. He slowly crawls on top of him and breathes in deeply, "You smell wonderful Detective".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan flushes pink as he waits for Lucifer to get in with it. Lucifer reaches over and grabs some lube, he pours some onto his finger and slowly teases Dan hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan huffs out when he feels Lucifer's finger entering him. Lucifer fucks him on his fingers, slow and steady opening and stretching him out probably, the last thing he wanted was to hurt the Detective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan whines when Lucifer pulls his fingers, Lucifer looks at him smugly before lining up his back with Dan's hole. He pushes in gently giving Dan time to adjust, "You can move now Lucifer" Dan grunts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulls out slowly before thrusting back in gently, the slow pace giving Dan time to adjust to being on the receiving end for the first time in a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer leans forward and kisses Dan neck tentatively, it's soft and gentle and they are both enjoying the pace of how things are going until Daniel starts getting withering around begging for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mhm faster Lucifer please" Dan moans out and Lucifer picks up the pace, using his left hand to grab around Dan's neck making him gasp out in pleasure, "Is what you want Daniel" Lucifer taunts him as he brushes against Dan's prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, fuck, yes, please Lucifer, harder" Dan groans out and Lucifer squeezes around his neck harder. Dan rolls his eyes back as Lucifer chokes him and fucks into his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan clenches around Lucifer cock and like a bulldozer to a brick wall he comes harshly, all over himself, untouched. Lucifer gives a few staggering thrusts before coming into the tight warmth that is Dan's hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan uses his hand and covers his face shyly, embarrassed that was all it took for him to come. Lucifer smiles and releases his hand from around Dan's neck and pulls out, watching as his come spills out of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Daniel, that was something else" Lucifer teases him playfully, "I'll be ready for round two soon" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dan looks at him confused, "Round two?" Dan says like Lucifer is a human and knows about the refractory period. Lucifer looks at him equally confused, "Yes Daniel, round two" he say seductively in Dan ear.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again so sorry for the shortness but comments and kudos to save a life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>